Un avenir bien sombre
by Kiid DarkyNess
Summary: Encore un Dark Harry en devenir ! Histoire Post tome 6. Harry fais la rencontre d'une jeune blonde rodant dans Privet Drive, Ambre Carlton. Il ne le sais pas encore mais cette rencontre va radicalement changer sa vie. Mais comment arrivera-t-il au combat final, celui qui mettra un point final à tout ça car le hasard n'existe pas et son avenir bien sombre est déjà tout tracé.
1. Chapitre 1 : Ambre

Dans le petit quartier de Privet Drive, un jeune garçon se promenait. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il errait sans but. Il se retrouva dans le parc du lotissement et prit l'initiative de s'installer sur la balançoire, comme à son habitude. Chaque été, pour échapper à son médiocre quotidien, il venait squatter dans ce parc et sur cette balançoire, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle était cassée, surement un coup de Big D et sa bande. Il aurait pu la réparer, il le voulait, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Un coup de baguette sur cette balançoire et il serait bon pour recevoir une lettre du Ministère et se faire exclure de Poudlard. N'étant pas majeur, n'étant pas un cas de force majeur et se trouvant dans un parc dans une banlieue moldue, il ne pouvait que regretter son incapacité à agir. Il tournait les talons lorsque la chaine se raccrocha d'elle-même au siège. Une voix lui parvint alors :

-Ne me remercie pas, je sais que tu ne pouvais rien faire. Allé, assieds-toi, comme tous les jours de chaque été depuis cinq ans.

Il se retourna et contempla la beauté qui se dessinait devant lui. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un bleu océan se tenait souriante devant lui. Il la connaissait, il l'avait déjà aperçu ici-même, à Privet Drive. Il l'avait toujours prit pour une moldue car ses amies n'étaient clairement pas des sorcières.

-C'est toi qui l'a réparé ?

-Finement observé Harry, se moqua-t-elle.

-Tu connais mon nom ? dit-il surprit.

-Bien sûr, comme tous ceux de notre monde …

-Oh … Donc tu es une sorcière…

-Assurément pas … En fait, j'ai vu quelqu'un avec ce drôle de bout de bois et je lui ai volé, dit-elle en montrant une baguette.

Harry la regardait perplexe. *Elle est sérieuse là ?*

-Bien sûr que je suis une sorcière Harry, j'ai entendu dire que tu pouvais être naïf mais quand même…

Harry se senti bête et souri. La jeune fille, elle, se mit à rire.

-Dire ça pour notre première rencontre ce n'est pas très sympa.

-C'est vrai, veux-tu que je me fasse pardonner en te proposant d'aller faire un tour avec moi ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te pardonne, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit vraiment un cadeau, dit-il avec un large sourire.

-Enfoiré ! Et après c'est moi qui ne suis pas sympa !

Harry la détailla minutieusement, il la trouvait vraiment jolie. *Vraiment pas mal. Ce doit être la plus belle fille que j'ai vu dans ce trou depuis quatorze ans.*

-Je plaisante, je veux bien t'accompagner.

-Tu as un endroit en tête ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Nan, absolument pas, dit-il franchement.

*Eh merde ! Trouve un truc à faire ou elle va s'en aller !*

-T'inquiète pas, je connais un super endroit par ici, tu viens ?

-Je ne sais pas, qui me dit que tu n'es pas une espionne et que tu essaies de me tendre un piège en jouant de tes charmes ?

-De mes charmes ? Que vas-tu t'imaginer Harry, tu penses que je te séduis ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Je ne te plais pas ?

Pris de court par la réponse, elle bredouilla un charabia incompréhensible « bah … euh .. .c'est … je sais pas …c'est pas ça … m'enfin bon … », rien de bien glorieux. Harry sourit et se saisit de ses mains pour la calmer. Il fut surprit de leur froideur alors qu'ils étaient en plein été.

-Tu as froid ? Tes mains sont gelées.

-Non, pas vraiment, j'ai toujours la peau froide ...

-Tu veux qu'on aille à l'intérieur ?

-Non ça ira, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude ! Par contre je crois qu'on va devoir repousser notre petite ballade, je n'avais pas vu l'heure, il va falloir que je rentre ...

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue gauche.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appelles, lança-t-il tandis qu'elle partait.

-Tu ne me l'as pas demandé.

-Comment t'appelles tu ?

-Ambre, dit-elle doucement.

Quand il rentra au 4 Privet Drive, les Dursley étaient regroupés devant la télé. Il monta directement dans sa chambre et s'installa sur son lit. Il tourna la tête vers son bureau et aperçu quelques lettres. Il se redressa, s'en saisit et commença sa lecture. Deux lettres du Ministère : une pour son permis de transplanage et l'autre pour la lecture du testament d'Albus Dumbledore.

Puis il lu la lettre de Bill où il disait qu'il était convié au mariage le 15 août. Dans la lettre de Lupin ce dernier lui disait qu'il serait présent à une des réunions de l'ordre. Il lui avait aussi envoyer une photo des maraudeurs. McGonagall lui avait écrit pour lui dire qu'il serait prévenu s'il y avait des changements pour la réouverture de Poudlard. Il décida d'ouvrir la lettre d'Hermione :

Cher Harry,  
J'espère que tous se passe bien chez les Dursley. Je viens juste d'arriver au Terrier.  
Je suis parti en France avec mes parents cet été. J'ai plein de photos à te montrer !  
Nous viendrons te chercher prochainement.  
Je t'embrasse,  
Hermione.

PS : Ginny ne s'est toujours pas remise de votre séparation. Je pense que tu devrais lui parler.

Effectivement, un mois plus tôt, après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, Harry avait mit fin à sa relation avec la sœur de Ron. *Sirius, maintenant Dumbledore, plus personne ne mourra à cause de moi, et certainement pas Ginny. Le seul que je peux mettre en danger c'est moi, et peu importe les risques, il faut que je remporte cette guerre.* Car la guerre avait dors et déjà commencée, au moment même où le directeur de Poudlard était tombé de la tour d'astronomie. Ou était ce lorsque Sirius s'était fait tuer ? Ou bien lorsque Diggory fut abattu ? Peut être la nuit du 31 Octobre 1981, au moment même où l'Avada Kadavra qui avait emporté ses parents ne l'avait pas tué. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions lorsque des silhouettes apparurent de nul part devant la maison, la sonnette retentit.

-Que faites-vous ici, hors de ma maison, vous n'avez pas le droit de...

-Fermez là, Dursley, vous n'avez rien à dire, on vient récupérer Potter.

Des protestations se firent entendre puis plus rien. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la chambre du célèbre Harry Potter. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et laissa passer Alastor Maugrey, Nymphadora Tonks ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière se jeta dans les bras de notre héros.

-Harry !

-Salut Hermione, articula-t-il, étouffait par son étreinte.

-Plus tard les retrouvailles Granger, plus tard, sermonna Maugrey. On s'en va Potter, fais tes valises.

-On s'en va, mais où ça ?

-Au Terrier, Harry.

-Comment ? En balais ?

-Nan, on transplane, déclara Tonks.

-Ok, laissez moi cinq minutes et j'arrive.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sortirent de la pièce et regagnèrent le rez-de-chaussée. Harry les rejoignit valise en main, ne prit pas la peine de saluer les Dursley apparemment figés sur leur canapé et quitta la maison.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Ginny

Harry passa en premier la porte du Terrier et fut immédiatement assaillit par Mrs Weasley.

-Harry chéri ! Tu es enfin là, un peu palichon, mais tu vas vite retrouver ta bonne humeur ! Allez, viens manger !

-Mrs Weasley, merci beaucoup, content de vous revoir.

* * *

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry, s'écria Hermione en sautant sur le lit du jeune héros.

-Mmmh... 'Mione, laisse moi dormir, réussi-t-il à articuler.

-Hors de question, tout le monde est déjà levé, même Ron.

Le jeune garçon se redressa doucement et pu effectivement s'apercevoir qu'il était seul dans la chambre. *Bah ça alors, Ron debout avant moi, ça n'arrive pas tous les cinq matins.*

-Bon, je vais te laisser te préparer, mais avant ça, il faut que je te parle de Ron et moi.

Le jeune garçon leva un sourcil.

-Ne me dis pas que...

-Si, on est ensemble.

-De... depuis quand ?

-L'enterrement de Dumbledore. On ne voulait pas t'en parler tout de suite, on était pas sur de nous. Et puis quand je suis arrivé au Terrier il y a deux jours, ça c'est confirmé et devant toute sa famille en plus.

-Il t'a embrassé devant tous les Weasley ?

Elle hocha la tête tout en rougissant. *Ronald Weasley, grand timide, a embrassé sa nouvelle petite amie, qui n'est autre qu'Hermione, devant tout le monde... Eh ben, en plus de ça il se lève tôt. Qu'as-tu fais à mon meilleur ami Hermione ?*

-Tu sais, avec ce qui c'est passé, si même Dumbledore s'est fait avoir et si Poudlard n'est plus aussi sûr qu'avant, il ne faut plus rien regretter, on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. Tu comprends Harry ?

-Tu parles de quoi là exactement ? De toi et Ron ?

-Oui, mais pas que. Tu sais, Ginny et...

-Ne parle pas de ça Hermione, fit-il sur un ton catégorique. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça, tu sais à quel point c'est dur, tu es la seule qui le sais. Alors s'il te plaît, pas toi, ne commence pas avec ça.

-Oui Harry, je sais. Mais justement, tu ne crois qu'il serait préférable de ne pas la laisser seule ? Elle sera plus en sûreté à tes côtés qu'avec quiconque Harry.

-Non Hermione. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis. Je ne sais pas si c'est elle qui t'a convaincu de venir me dire ça ou je ne sais qui d'autre mais quelqu'un d'aussi réfléchi que toi ne peut pas me dire ça. Est ce que tu comprends que je peux mourir à tout moment ?

-Ne dis pas ça Harry...

-Arrête de te voiler la face Hermione ! Je ne suis plus tranquille, je n'irais pas à Poudlard cette année, c'est fini tout ça pour moi. Je suis en guerre contre Lui et ce n'est pas mon choix. On ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer demain ou même aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas la faire souffrir davantage. Et pire, imagine si c'est elle qui venait à mourir, je ne peux pas courir ce risque.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et une voix enroué leur parvint.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ce choix tout seul Harry.

Ginny, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rougis et gonflés et le teint pâle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Hermione se leva et fit entrer la rouquine. Elle la fit asseoir sur le lit d'Harry et quitta la pièce sans un mot tout en refermant la porte.

-Harry, tu ne peux...

-Bien sûr que si, je peux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête mais oublie Ginny, ça ne se passera pas comme tu le souhaite. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches mais tu devrais t'éloigner de moi.

-Non, je ne veux pas, je...

-Mais ce n'est pas un choix Ginny. Tu ne comprends pas, il ne s'agit pas de toi, encore moins de moi, cela nous dépasse. Cela me dépasse depuis bien trop longtemps et je ne peux plus laisser le hasard faire son oeuvre.

-Alors choisis d'être avec moi.

-Non, je ne...

-Ne le laisse pas gâcher ta vie Harry !

Il eut un petit rire nerveux. Il se leva doucement et commença à faire les cent pas.

-Que je ne le laisse pas gâcher ma vie ? C'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Parce que pour toi il ne l'a pas déjà fait ?

-Je n'aurais pas du dire ça, excuse m...

-Tu trouves peut-être qu'avoir tué mes deux parents ne suffit pas.

-Harry je ne...

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié, il a aussi tué mon parrain, tu sais, Sirius Black, la seule famille qu'il me restait. Et attends voir, est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait tué le plus grand mage blanc de notre siècle il y a tout juste un mois ? Mon mentor, le seul espoir que j'avais pour en finir avec tout ça.

-Je...

-Attends. Tu as peut-être oublié Cédric mais moi pas. Tu as peut être oublié qu'il a failli te tuer mais moi pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes Ginny mais je ne le ferais pas, je ne peux pas. Tu penses peut-être que tu es capable de te défendre, que tu es forte. Ou alors que moi, l'Élu, le Survivant, je pourrais te protéger. Bien sûr, à Poudlard, j'en étais capable. Mais dehors, si eux n'ont pas réussi à se protéger, alors moi, que pourrais-je faire ?

Sa voix s'était cassé sur ces derniers mots, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle se leva lentement et lui fit face. Elle n'aimait pas le voir pleurer, il ne pleurait jamais. Sauf pour eux, pour tous les morts qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, s'en sortant plus ou moins de justesse. La jeune Weasley posa sa main droite sur le torse du brun et sa main gauche sur sa joue.

-Je n'oublie pas Harry, jamais. Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour tenir encore debout après tout ce que tu as vécu. Mais tu es là, et moi aussi. J'ai eu peur chaque année de te perdre, j'ai toujours eu peur de ne pas te voir revenir et je sais que c'est une peur qui ne disparaîtra jamais. Et pas seulement à cause de qui tu es et de Voldemort, non, tu pourrais être le plus banal des hommes, cette peur serait toujours là. Cette peur de te perdre ne me quitte jamais Harry, jamais. Et j'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir passé chaque seconde où tu es encore en vie avec toi. Tu vas mourir Harry, comme tout le monde. Que tu meurs demain de la main de Voldemort ou que tu survives à cette guerre et que tu meures dans soixante ans, je m'en moque. Je ne veux plus être loin de toi, tu comprends ?

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle avait le regard triste malgré une petite lueur étrange au fond de son regard. Qu'était-ce ? De l'amour ? De l'espoir ? Peut-être les deux.

-Mais je ne veux pas te perdre Gin.

L'utilisation de ce surnom la troubla, les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues.

-Tu ne peux pas... Tu n'as pas le droit...

Harry s'était tu. *Je n'aurais pas du l'appeler comme ça, je n'ai pas fait gaffe.*

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me jeter et de m'appeler comme ça, tu n'as pas le droit ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle quitta la pièce et le laissa seul.


End file.
